Os sentimentos de Eridan
by Myoto Crimson
Summary: Essa fanfiction expoem os sentimentos de Eridan quanto a sua vida e seu relacionamento com Sollux EriSol - Suicide Fic
Estava encolhido na cama, tão encolhido que parecia que queria entrar em si mesmo.

Chorava, já chorava ardido de tão quentes que estavam suas lagrimas. Apesar de estar casando de chorar ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de chorar.

Puxou a coberta para cima de si como uma tentativa inútil de se esconder do mundo. Acha que as suas dores não eram para ninguém ouvir, não mereciam ser escutadas.

Iam chamá-lo de dramático de uma forma ou outra. Então incrivelmente não se importava se seu choro ardia, mas era o que aliviava.

Deixou o sono preencher sua mente, era a única coisa que sentia que lhe dava mais calma e dormiu, esperando que seu dia seguinte fosse melhor.

O que de fato não aconteceu. O seu pingo de esperança havia ido a baixo pelo o "Bom dia" seco de seu amado. Ele tentou passar o dia esperando apenas um ato de carinho... Mas ele sabia acima de tudo que tal coisa não ia acontecer.

Afinal quem errou foi ele. Ele era o total culpado e nada que fizesse iria mudar isso. Então apenas abaixou a cabeça e deixou tudo acontecer naturalmente.

Claro, tentaria de tudo pelo seu perdão... Mas no fundo se perguntava se merecia ser perdoado.

Talvez não... Talvez sim...

Não parecia mais ter tanta importância no fim do dia, estava cansando de mais de tudo para sentir algo bom ou ruim.

Estava cansado de mais para poder pensar em algo sensato.

Tentava amansar o próprio coração... Era impossível, mas tentava.

Repetiu o ato novamente, encolheu-se na cama, desabou em choro por horas e dormiu.

Seu dia seguinte, foi apenas ir a onde havia que ir, passava na farmácia para comprar um remédio com uma receita falsa...

Chegou a casa e preparou tudo, deixou o jantar pronto, a casa limpa e arrumada, subiu as escadas e arrumou a cama com os lenções favoritos do Captor.

Suspirou longo, profundo, foi até o banheiro, se olhou no espelho por uma ultimo vez, tirou o óculo deixando sobre a beira da pia e novamente suspirou, outro suspiro longo e profundo.

Tirou sua majestosa capa de seus ombros e a deitou no chão, deitando sobre esta logo em seguida. Riu de si por milésimos de segundo ao reparar que estava tentando não ficar algo tão feio.

Pegou o remédio de seu bolso e virou tudo que pode engolir garganta a baixo, não demorou a ele começava a sentir as primeiras pontadas do efeito do remédio.

Neste mesmo instante Sollux chegava a casa, via a mesa pronta e posta, porém sem o aquariano ali presente. Seguiu para o quarto, em busca do outro e via a cama forrada com seus lenções prediletos o que foi uma surpresa ainda maior.

Mas nada se comparou com a imagem que vira quando olhava para o banheiro.

Eridan estava no chão, sobre o próprio manto, se contorcendo e pondo seu roxo sangue para fora.

\- ED! – o mais baixo se aproximou em desespero mais foi brutalmente afastando pelo outro.

\- Me deixa... Ir... Em... Paz... Eu... Tentei... Sol... -ele disse com bastante dificuldade.

\- Tentou o que? – o Captor perguntou um tanto frustrado.

\- Eu... Tentei... Mudar... Por... Vo-você...- ele se agarrou ao outro. – Eu... Te... Odeio... Por... Me... Fazer... Amar... Tanto... Vo-você... Eu... Não... Conseguiria... Vi-vi-ve-ver... Nessa... Tortura...

\- Do que você esta falando? – ele indagou quase em choro, fazendo sua voz sair quase incompreensível.

\- Eu... Cansei... De... Mudar... Para... Vo-você... – ele começou a tossir sujando o outro de sangue. – Eu... Só... Queria... Ser... Feliz... Com... Vo-Vo... – o Ampora nem ao menos terminou sua frase e apagou sobre os braços do outro.

Ensanguentado e sem entender nada o Captor continuou abraçado ao corpo já sem vida de seu atual Kismesis.

Mas, contudo, Eridan sabia por que havia escolhido partir. Sabia que se continuasse vivo, estaria sendo um incomodo para o outro... Ia ser tortura atrás de tortura, mudaria mais uma vez para agradar o outro, seu jeito, seus conceitos de um jeito que não perdesse sua essência para não perder sua identidade, mas aquela altura, ele nem ao menos sabia se ainda era Eridan.

Ele havia perdido toda sua nobreza pra morar com o outro, desafiados muitos por seus sentimentos, retraia seu jeito autoritário para uma tentativa pacifica de vivencia.

E sempre sentia que nada do que fazia era reciproco.

Via o outro e via que este ficava melhor sem si. Via que se não existisse talvez fosse o mesmo. Que Sollux tinha outros a quem aparentemente amava mais, se divertia mais...

Mas ele fez de tudo, tornou-se algo que nunca imaginou ser para agradar o outro...

E de nada adiantou.

Sua morte, fora apenas uma liberdade de todos esses dilemas além de ter ido imaginando que o outro estaria sem menos um peso. No fim, estava em paz por tudo para fora e por ter deixado o mundo longe de sua insignificante existência.

Se você já entendeu... Esse é o fim. Se não... Também.


End file.
